


Hyun Brothers

by xXKim_Taeminx



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Kim Taehyung | V, Omega Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXKim_Taeminx/pseuds/xXKim_Taeminx
Summary: Baekhyun and his younger brother Taehyung are orphaned omegas who have been abducted at a young age, but they plan to escape the nasty place they've been kept at.  Will they find true love, or just be used as objects?





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Baekhyun is 10 years old, then at the timeskip he will be 19.  
> Taehyung is 8 years old, then at the timeskip he is 17.

"Taehyung run!!"

Baekhyun and his younger brother Taehyung are orphaned omegas, their parents were killed by a gang of alphas. Baek and Tae are running through the forest, trying to get away from the two alphas chasing them,

"Tae hurry they're catching up!" 

"I'm scared Baek, what if they kill us?" 

"They won't as long as we keep running, ok." 

"Ok". 

Baekhyun and Taehyung, take a rest behind a tree.

"Baek" 

"Yea Tae?" "  
I'm so scared, I don't want to die, I want Mom and Dad". Taehyung started to cry. 

" Shhh, Don't cry Tae, I know, I know, we'll get out of this". 

As soon as they thought they were safe, the two alphas grab them. Taehyung is screaming and squirming, while Baekhyun is punching and kicking.

"Let me go, Let me go please!!" Taehyung is screaming. 

Then they put this liquid on a napkin then put up to their noses, soon Baek and Tae, get woozy and soon pass out. They wake up in a cage, Taehyung is sobbing, and Baekhyun is doing his best to calm him down, 

"Shhh, Tae calm down we'll be fine".

"A-a-are you s-sure? I'm s-scared Baek, What will happen, will they kill us?" 

"I don't know Tae, but I will always protect you, I promise". 

...TIMESKIP... 

Baekhyun and Taehyung had nothing but overside sweaters covering them, they have been through a lot these 9 years, abused, forced to suck someone off, and to be forced to cum. Taehyung was stuck to Baekhyun, he always was by his side to scared to leave him, whenever the alpha tried to rape them, Tae and Baek, would always resist, ending up getting beaten so bad they couldn't move for the next few days. 

"Baek, I want to leave this place, I hate it here, we can't live like this anymore." 

"I know Tae, I know, I really want to leave too, but we need a better chance they never leave this place, unless they try and go get more omegas." 

"Hey, the boss called a meeting we all need to go, ok let's go."

As the alphas walk away, Baekhyun discusses a plot with Tae. 

"Ok Tae, we leave in a bit, it's night right now and they are going to a meeting, we leave now ok". 

"Ok Baek".

Baekhyun and Taehyung, open the door to their room, well more like a cell, they run around the house, then run out the front door, they run as fast as they can. They run into the city, then stop and hide in an ally, Taehyung is crying, and leaning on Baekhyun, Baek puts his arms around his brother's waist and pulls him closer comforting him.

"Will we ever have a home again Baek?" 

"Of course we will, I just don't know when we will find one". 

Soon the two drift off into sleep, feeling free for the first time in forever.


	2. Found

Jungkook and Chanyeol, were walking back from a dinner party they had with friends, Jungkook was walking and spinning like a child, while Chanyeol was just laughing at him for being so childish.

"Jungkook is still a baby huh?"

"Nah uhh, I'm not, I'm only two years younger than you Chanyeol".

"Yea, Yea lets go home now, ok?"

"Ok".

As Jungkook and Chanyeol are walking they walk past an ally way and see pale and bruised feet. Jungkook and Chanyeol walk into the ally and see two boys, sleeping peacefully.

"Chanyeol, I think these two are omegas, they smell like an omega, I wonder what happened to them, they look all bruised and beat up, and they're wearing nothing but their sweaters".

"I don't know Jungkook, but we can't just leave them here to freeze, let's take them back to the house, let them sleep in the spare room".

"Yea, but look at them, they both look so cute, I think they are brothers".

"Maybe, but let's focus on getting them out of here first ok".

"Ok".

Jungkook picks up Tae and Chanyeol picks up Baek, they carry them to their house, it's nothing they couldn't handle, the two omegas were very light.  
They get to their house and unlock the door then once they are inside, they close the door, and put Baek and Tae into their spare room.

"I wonder what they have been through, they don't have any clothes, and they are all bruised". Jungkook says.

"Yea, but we can wait to ask in the morning ok Kook".

"Ok, I'm gonna go to my room I'm tired".

"Ok Goodnight Kook".

 

...Daytime...

 

Baekhyun wakes up to sunlight hitting his face, he finds Taehyung sleeping peacefully next to him, Baekhyun almost went back to sleep when he realized he was in a room, not in the ally they fell asleep in, the very strong scent of two alphas hitting his nose, he started to panic.

"Tae, Tae, wake up two alphas took us to their house we have to go now!"

Taehyung shoots up and he and Baekhyun walk to the door only to have it open, Baek and Tae stumble back onto the bed and scoot into the corner, a tall young alpha walks into the room, Baekhyun and Taehyung shake in uncontrollable fear.

"Hey, I'm Chanyeol, how are you two feeling?"

Tae and Baek remain silent.

"I won't hurt you, you can trust me ok. What are your names?"

I-I'm B-Baekhyun, and this i-is my b-b-brother Taehyung".

"Why were you two sleeping in the ally?"

"W-we escaped f-from a gang of alphas, w-w-who abducted us when we w-were just young kids".

"Oh that's terrible, I'm sorry that happened".

"They beat us, made us do things we didn't want to do".

"But you two are unmated, I can smell that you are unmated right?"

"Yes we are unmated we never gave them a chance, thank you for taking us into your home".

"Anytime, now I think you two should sleep some more, you still look very tired".

"Ok thank you again".

Chanyeol left the room, and Baek and Tae went back to lay down,

"Baek, do you think they will let us live here?"

"Maybe, but for now let's get some more rest".

"Ok."

Soon they both fell asleep, hugging each other.


	3. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Taehyung take a bath, but Chanyeol and Jungkook want to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY, I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry life is busy. Anyways on with the Story! :))

Baekhyun and Taehyung wake up a few hours later, Baek takes a look at the clock, - 2:30 PM -,

"Oh man, I needed that extra rest", Baekhyun stretches and yawns.

He looks besides him to see a sleeping and drooling Taehyung.

"Tae, Tae come on wake up, I'm hungry, and I'm sure you are too, let's go ask Chanyeol if we could eat."

All Baekhyun got was tired groans and mumbles from Taehyung. Baekhyun shakes Taehyung in another attempt to wake him up. Taehyung finally wakes up and yawns as he sits up.

"Ok I'm up", Tae mumbles and yawns.

The two of them stumble out of bed, and walk down the hall of Chanyeol and Jungkook's house, they walk into the living room and see Chanyeol and Jungkook sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Oh good, how did you two sleep?" Jungkook asks.

"We had a great sleep, thank you for bringing us into your home." Taehyung replies.

"Well anything, you two looked like you needed help." Chanyeol says.

Then Baekhyun's stomach growled. Baekhyun blushed in embarrassment.

"Are you hungry?" Chanyeol asks.

"Y-yes, do you have any food?" Baekhyun asks.

"Of course, you guys are welcome to eat." Jungkook replies.

 

They walk over to the kitchen, Baekhyun and Taehyung sit down at the table. Chanyeol brings them a plate of rice, steak, and veggies. Jungkook brings over a bowl of japchae. Baek and Tae stare in awe as they never seen food before in their life.

After the two finish eating, they feel full and tasted actual for the first time in forever.

Chanyeol cleans up the dishes, and then pulls Baekhyun and Taehyung to the bathroom. The bathroom was a lot bigger than they thought it would be, the bathtub looks like a hot spring.

"Come on you two take off your sweaters, you guys need a bath." Chanyeol tells the two of them.

"B-b-but," Baekhyun blushes a very bright red.

"It's ok, I mean we are all boys, it doesn't matter." Jungkook tells them.

"O-Ok." Taehyung studders

Baek and Tae, take of their sweaters and blush even more if it were possible, they cover their privates with their hands.

"Come on now, into the bath." Chanyeol says.

Baek and Tae step into the steaming water, and feel their muscles instantly relax. They let out a sigh of relief. 

"This is nice, we've haven't had a bath in a while, that alpha gang would never let us." Baek says.

"Well you are here now, we won't harm you two." Chanyeol replies.

Chanyeol and Jungkook wet Baek and Tae's hair, then start to scrub their heads with shampoo. After they start to clean their bodies with a rag with soap on it. Baekhyun and Taehyung feel safe with them.

Chanyeol starts to clean Baekhyun's lower area, then Baek starts to blush very badly. Chanyeol starts to scrub Baekhyun's private, he lets out a little moan.

"A-ahh."

"Oh my bad, did I scrub to hard?" Chanyeol asks worried.

"N-no it's f-fine." Baekhyun says with a blush.

After they bathe, Chanyeol and Jungkook takes them to their rooms.

"Here you can wear my clothes then maybe sometime later this week we could go and get you your own clothes ok?" Chanyeol smiles over to Baek.

"O-ok".

Baekhyun gets a sweater and a pair of briefs from Chanyeol. The sweater Chanyeol gave to him is way too big for him, it exposes his collar, and is almost to his knees.  
Taehyung has an oversized shirt and shorts from Jungkook. They walk to the living room and sit on the couch.

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun onto his lap, Baekhyun blushes a bright pink and red.

Jungkook nuzzles his nose into Taehyung collar, Tae blushes very badly.

"No one ever shows us this much kindness, thank you so much." Baek says.

"Anything for you two", Chanyeol replies.

What Chanyeol says makes Baekhyun blush even more, and he tries to hide his face in his hands.

"Awe don't cover your face you're cute when you blush." Chanyeol tells Baek.

Baek and Tae feel so safe with the two of them, maybe they found people who acually care about them.


	4. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Chanyeol go out to get some new clothes, Taehyung and Jungkook have the house to themselves, Tae has nightmares about his past, Jungkook goes to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in 9275392 years, sorry for such the long wait, my laptop broke and I just got my new one a few days ago anyways, again sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoy!!

**Tae's Nightmare/Flashback**

"Look at the little slut."

"Yea let's fuck him."

"N-no! Please leave me alone!!"

"You know you want it..."

"No!! Get away please!!"

**End**

Taehyung jolts up, screaming, shaking, and sweating. Jungkook burst into the room to see a very frightened Tae. 

"Taehyung, what's wrong? Are you alright??"

"I-I'm f-fine."

"Tell me what's wrong.."

"N-nightmares... About those alphas... T-they won't go away..."

Jungkook looks at him and wonders... "Who would do something like this to a boy like him?..."

"Taehyung, you're here now, you're safe, don't be scared."

"O-ok," Taehyung says still sniffling.

Jungkook turns to leave, only to feel a hand grip his wrist.

"C-can you stay with me please? I'll feel safer with you here..."

"Of course Tae."

Jungkook lays on the bed with Taehyung. Taehyung lays his head onto Jungkook's chest, snuggling Jungkook. Jungkook is very hesitant, then shockingly puts his arm around Taehyung's waist, Taehyung doesn't resist the feeling, so Jungkook pulls him closer cuddling with him, Taehyung inhales Jungkook's scent.

"Smells so good, so warm and comforting. Can this feeling last forever?" Taehyung thinks to himself.

He soon falls asleep with Jungkook holding him in his arms.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol soon arrive back at the apartment, noticing it's very quiet, they slowly creep open the door where Taehyung is sleeping only to find him cuddling with Jungkook, Baekhyun smiles at the site.

"He is warming up to him." Chanyeol says.

"I can see that Yeol, I'm glad he's not to scared around an alpha anymore, well only you and Jungkook."

"Yea..."

"Come on you can sleep with me tonight, since Jungkook and Taehyung are in there."

"O-ok."

Baekhyun basically throws himself onto Chanyeol's queen sized bed.

''Your bed in so comfy, I could stay like this for a while.'' Baekhyun says in a blissful tone.

"You're more than welcome to, I wouldn't mind Baek."

Baekhyun blushes, he is so glad that Chanyeol and Jungkook found them, he wouldn't know where else they'd be if they hadn't.

Baekhyun looks over the bed to see Chanyeol stripping only into his boxers, Baekhyun's face turns into a cherry tomato and he turns around quickly, seeing Chanyeol only in his boxers, and his abs, oh my god those abs.

He feels Chanyeol lay on the bed, and he stiffens.

"Are you ok Baekhyun?"

"J-just fine, feeling a little, l-light headed is all..." Baekhyun says very flustered.

"Ok if that's all."

Chanyeol puts his hand on Baekhyun's hip, Baekhyun turns even more red if were possible.

"C-Chanyeol, w-what are y-you doing?"

"Nothing don't worry about it..."

Chanyeol soon pulls Baekhyun against his chest and body.

"He's so thin and small, this boy is so precious." Chanyeol thinks to himself.

Baekhyun can feel Chanyeol's abs on his lower back, and he is blushing so much right now. 

"Baekhyun?"

"Y-yes Yeol?"

"Will you be mine? I want to protect and love you."

If words could kill Baekhyun would be dead.

"Y-yes Chanyeol, I want to be yours, and you mine."

Chanyeol turns Baekhyun around and kisses his forehead.

"I Promise to you, I won't let you, or Taehyung get hurt ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> Cringe I know, tell me what you think should I continue?


End file.
